Harry Potter and Crazy Cousin Autumn
by Grasstar of Windclan
Summary: This is a base story about a bigger Fanfic I will do in the future. Basically, Harry has some wizarding relatives that he goes to live with...and a peculiar cousin named Autumn.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a two-shot that will be the base for my next big Fanfic. So basically, Harry Potter has some other relatives and goes to live with them in the beginning of his third year. And let's pretend that the first two books happened and then my Fanfics happen.**

"Ha ha! This is the best news ever!" Vernon Dursley hollered across the year. He was smiling, so this probably means he got a new car."What is it?! What is it?!" My aunt Petunia yelled excitedly. I roll my eyes."Well, this letter here says that Harry has some relatives that are now willing to take him in!" "Yes!" I hollered and happily ran off to pack my stuff. "WAIT! They don't come untill tommorrow." I didn't hear Aunt Petunia. I was too happy celebrating in my room.

Finally, tommorrow came. I have excitedly wrote this exciting news to my friends Ron and Hermione. Did I mention that I was a wizard? I go to a wizard school called Hogwarts. It's awesome (mostly). I heard the doorbell. Eagerly, me, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and even Dudley, my fat cousin, ran to the door. I had my stuff. Aunt Petunia opened the front door ceremoniously. There stood a witch (not kidding) wearing pink robes. She had black hair, just like my father, that was in ringlets and reached her thighs. "Hello, . I'm Olivia White, and this is my daughter Autumn." A girl about 11 years old peeked out from her mother's skirt. She looked just like Aunt Olivia, except her hair was shorter, and instead of Aunt Olivia's brown eyes, her eyes were a combination of hazel, gray, blue, green, and most surprisingly, purple. She smiled at me. Her strange eyes seemed to glow. "So, are you sure you want him?" Aunt Petunia asked."Of course! He's one of us!" Aunt Olivia exclaimed. Aunt Petunia seemed to withdraw at that. "Harry, get your stuff!" Aunt Petunia barked. "Fine." I quickly ran to get my stuff. After retrieving my things, Aunt Olivia cast a spell that made my things teleport to my new home. When I looked back at the Dursley's house, they were cheering. They're probably as excited as me to be leaving. Autumn began to speak."Harry, I've heard a lot of things about you, because of the Daily Prophet. But they say you're a piece of crap. I don't think that. I think you're amazing and-" "Autumn, Harry doesn't care about the Daily Prophet. And please don't use any more language. Harry, we're almost to the Portkey." "What's a Portkey?" "A Portkey is-" Aunt Olivia began to explain what a Portkey is. Once she was done, Autumn began to talk again in her sassy-sounding voice."Do you go to Hogwarts?" "Yes." "I want to go to Hogwarts! If Mum signed me up, than I would be starting my first year this year. Are you in Gryffindor?" "Yes." "Our whole family's been in Gryffindor. I bet I might. If Mum signed me up." We talked about Hogwarts untill Aunt Olivia said,"Here we are. Hang on, everyone." She picked up a random piece of trash. I was reluctant, but I held it. Suddenly, the world disappeared in a blur of blue. I had an uncomfortable feeling that someone was pinching my stomach. Finally, I dropped about 9 feet to the ground. Aunt Olivia landed on her feet, but me and Autumn landed on our butts. Ron's village was spread beneath us. We were on a hill, and across the village, I could see the Burrow. "Welcome to Ottery St. Catchpole." Autumn sarcasticlly said. "The Weasleys are the other wizarding family. They live across the wayside in that crooked house." Aunt Olivia said, pointing to the Burrow. "Let's go inside." Aunt Olivia suggested. They then toured the house. When they reached Harry's room, Autumn shyly said,"I decorated it, so if you don't like it, then feel free to change it." I opened the door to my room and was instantly surprised. The room's theme was Chudley Cannons, the best Quidditch team. (In me and Ron's opinion.) My things were spread across the room, in their proper places. "Oh, and the Weasleys are coming over for dinner." Aunt Olivia called from downstairs.

Finally, dinner time came. Me and Autumn played Quidditch in the yard, and I learned that Autumn and her mother's curls were magic, and that Autumn preferred her hair straight. The doorbell rang."Autumn, go get the door." Autumn opened the door and the Weasleys came in. Ron spotted me immediatly."Harry! I didn't know you were the one Mrs. White was going to adopt!" We then ate dinner and then held a Quidditch match in the yard. It was the perfect day.

**P.S. I don't own Harry Potter. Peace out!**

**-Grasstar, leader of Windclan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! School is trying to crush me again, so sorry for the absence. This is the last chapter and I won't post an epilogue. This chapter will also be short, cuz I'm in another rush!**

Over the next few weeks, I got used to ways of the White family. I never saw Uncle Victor because he was too busy working at the Ministry of Magic. I also got to know Autumn a little better. Ron and sone of the Weasleys came over about...every day. But the thing I noticed is that Autumn seemed...special. She seemed to radiate a strange sort of power. But the real story started when...

She got her letter.

**Short, cliffy chapter! To find out the rest of the story, I'll be making the big story, _Autumn White and The Five Strange_** _**Wizards.**_**So, peace out!**

**-Grasstar, the leader of Windclan awesomeness!**

**(P.S. I still need answers if my last Fanfic should have a sequel, so VOTE, you anti-voters!)**


End file.
